<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by godsaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405968">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsaeko/pseuds/godsaeko'>godsaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hamilton AU, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Satisified AU, angst i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsaeko/pseuds/godsaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto will never be his but at least, in this lifetime of him, he will be a part of it, not as his lover but as his best friend and as a part of their family. Akaashi knows that both of them will be satisfied, but he, himself, won't.</p>
<p>”At least, I keep your eyes in my life.” Akaashi whispered as he looks at the newlyweds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote it for #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020, and i completely forgot to post it here T v T ,,, anyway, enjoy reading! though, grammatical errors are to be expected since i'm too lazy to even proofread this... &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talking about!” Said Kuroo, one of the newlyweds’ friends. His voice was quite shaky, maybe it was caused by the wine he had. Kuroo smiled widely at the newlyweds before turning his gaze to Akaashi. ”Everyone, give it up to the best man!” He said loudly, toasting the glass of wine he had in his hand.</p>
<p>Akaashi on the other hand, reluctantly toasts back to Kuroo, signaling that he appreciates the attention he gave to him, ”A toast to the groom!” He shouted with sheer joy, smiling from ear to ear, with his eyes fixated on Bokuto, ”To the bride!” He then looked at Yukie who was smiling at him sincerely, it was the happiest occasion, but Akaashi, on the other hand, didn't think that way. ”From your brother, who’s always by your side.” He said calmly as he toasts the glass of wine he was holding at the newlyweds.</p>
<p>”To your union, to the hope that you’ll provide.” He said, looking at the both of them with regret glistening against his orbs, with agony stabbing his heart out. Sure, it was happiness for the both of them and for the rest of the people here, but it wasn't for Akaashi, it was the opposite. It was as if he was being stabbed multiple times just by looking at Bokuto being happy in Yukie’s arms. </p>
<p>“May you always be satisfied.” He screamed, with a shaky voice, he let himself be contaminated with the pain he’s feeling, he let himself be intoxicated, he let himself drown.</p>
<p>Where did it all go wrong? When did he feel such regrets? Just when did it change? Akaashi thought, letting himself indulge the agony, reminiscing the past at the back of his head.</p>
<p>It was years ago when both Bokuto and Akaashi met, it was mid-summer, a group of people flocked against Akaashi’s way, probably asking for some help, he doesn't really care for such trivial things like these, but, his interest was piqued by someone who grasped his hands, pulling him and letting him run for miles.</p>
<p>”S..stop!” Akaashi said with heavy breathing, sweat was dripping on his face.</p>
<p>”I’m sorry! I panicked!” Bokuto said, bowing his head as a sign that he’s sincerely sorry.</p>
<p>”What?” The latter asked, confused by his actions and words.</p>
<p>”Uh... I can't approach you with those people flocking you so, I tried to kidnap you, I guess?” Bokuto said shyly. Akaashi laughed at his remarks, who knew that this lad in front of him can make him laugh like this?</p>
<p>”Do you need anything from me?” Akaashi asked him calmly as he tries to stop laughing.</p>
<p>”Ah, yes! I wanna be friends with you!” Bokuto answered cheerfully while smiling directly at Akaashi.</p>
<p>”Sure.” Akaashi answered as he finally started walking, ”See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>”See you tomorrow, Akaashi!” Bokuto said cheerfully before running.</p>
<p>Akaashi knew that being with Bokuto will be dangerous for he feels such strange emotions when he was with him. He knew this means doomed, but, he still continue being with him. He wants himself to be with him even if he’s just a friend.</p>
<p>A year had passed and the season just happened to be summer again. The humid air feels hot and sticky, the sun looks and feels warm, it was as if the season resembles what Akaashi feels— vulnerable and in pain. Yukie, on the other hand, felt cool amidst the scorching sun, something that even Akaashi couldn't feel, and maybe it was those feelings of hers that made Bokuto fell, or maybe it was how her eyes twinkle in every season, or maybe it was just because she was her... And these kinds of thoughts made Akaashi crumble in pieces, he has never felt insecure. Sure, he loves his sister more than anything, but just looking at how Bokuto loves Yukie, made him restless; it made him feel insecure.</p>
<p>Yukie looked completely helpless, her eyes, the way she looks at Bokuto, and Akaashi looked horrified by the thought of them falling in love with the same guy. Yes, he did fell in love with Bokuto first, he was there first, but, his sister’s happiness will always matter and will always be important than his. Akaashi might be the first, but Yukie will be the last.</p>
<p>Akaashi composed himself before approaching Bokuto, pulling him towards Yukie’s direction.</p>
<p>”Where are you taking me?” Bokuto asked as he looks at Akaashi dumbfounded.</p>
<p>”I’m about to change your life.” Akaashi said, smiling.</p>
<p>”Then, by all means, lead the way.” Bokuto smiled widely.</p>
<p>And at long last, they finally reached Yukie’s place, Bokuto looked at the both of them with confused eyes.</p>
<p>”Bokuto, this is my sister, Yukie.” Akaashi said, signaling his hands at Yukie.</p>
<p>”Ah...” Bokuto chuckled awkwardly, he feels shy, and he doesn’t know why, ”Nice to meet you, uh, Yukie.” He said, smiling softly.</p>
<p>”Nice to meet you, too, Bokuto!” Yukie said cheerfully.</p>
<p>”I’ll leave you two alone, I’ll just do something important...” Akaashi lied, he doesn't want them to see that he’s in pain, it’s better to let these feelings be buried deep down for there will be no chance anymore.</p>
<p>And maybe, this is where it all went wrong when Akaashi chose others instead of his own happiness. This where it all goes down. He loved Yukie so much that he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness. He did size Bokuto up quickly, but at least, Yukie was his wife, he knew better than the both of them will be in good hands.</p>
<p>It may pain him now, but, this sacrifice will be worth it because it was for his sister and for his Bokuto. It will be worth it because it’s for them.</p>
<p>”To the groom!” He shouted once more, toasting high up, ”To the bride!” He shouted cheerfully as he looked at Yukie.</p>
<p>”To the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!” He said once more before finally drinking the glass of wine.</p>
<p>Bokuto will never be his but at least, in this lifetime of him, he will be a part of it, not as his lover but as his best friend and as a part of their family. Akaashi knows that both of them will be satisfied, but he, himself, won't.</p>
<p>”At least, I keep your eyes in my life.” Akaashi whispered as he looks at the newlyweds.</p>
<p>And as both Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s painful eyes met, they’ve smiled at each other. It wasn’t a genuine one, rather, it was painful, it was full of agony; It exuded regrets.</p>
<p>Because, after everything that had happened. Despite Bokuto being married, they both still love him unconditionally. With every beat their heart makes, it was and will be for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>